batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deal
"The Deal" is the fifth episode of the third season of ''Bates Motel ''and is the first to be directed by Nestor Carbonell. It aired on April 6, 2015. Synopsis Norma turns to Romero for guidance when she finds herself in an unexpected position of power. Summary The following morning, Dylan is found sleeping in his truck outside a bar. Norman awakens to find Emma in his room as she offered to stay with him while Norma went out. Dylan returns home and Norman, thinking it's Norma, gets out of bed and tells him he had to tell Norma the truth. Meanwhile, Norma's car is forced off the road by the man who ransacked the motel office and he warns her to give Bob Paris what he wants. Dylan receives a call from the hospital telling him that Norma has been admitted. When he goes to collect her, he realizes she doesn't know anything about Caleb being at the farm since she mentions that she found Norman at the kitchen table and was unable to wake him. When he later confronts Norman, Norman says he did tell her about Caleb being there but Dylan doesn't believe him. Romero, determined to find out more about Lindsay's death, approaches Bob Paris who tells him that Norma has a flash drive that he wants back. Meanwhile, Norma's car is forced off the road by a man who tells her Bob Paris wants the flash drive. When Dylan goes to collect Norma from the hospital, and she says nothing about Caleb, he realizes that Norman didn't say anything to her. That evening, he comes across a car on a lonely stretch of road and recognizes the driver as Clay DuFont, an associate of Bob's, who has been shot dead. When Norman finds Norma in the kitchen, she tells him she ate earlier so will prepare something for him to eat. He asks if she was wearing the same dress that morning and she says she was. He heads upstairs to her room and rummages through her closet where he finds her blue and white dress. He smells it as Norma calls him for dinner, so he hides it between the mattress of his bed. Dylan later finds Norman working on his taxidermy down in the basement and Norman admits that he was getting increasingly jealous of the growing relationship between Dylan and Norma so he wanted to destroy it and offers to help him tell Norma the truth about Caleb. Gunner hacks into the flash drive and discovers that it contains important financial investments information. Dylan tells Norma and she visits Romero, asking if she can trust him. He agrees to go with her to see Bob Paris and she makes a deal with him about the bypass in exchange for the flash drive, which includes building a pool for the motel guests. When she returns home, she finds her sons sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. With Norman supporting him, Dylan soon comes clean about Caleb being back in town and admits that he has been staying up at the farm. Furious, she grabs her belongings and a gun, storming out of the house with her sons in pursuit. As she gets into her car, she yells at Dylan to look after his brother and drives off, with Norman screams to her. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Tomiwa Edun as Marcus Young * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Joshua Leonard as James Finnegan * Tom McBeath as Stanley * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Peter Stebbings as Bob's Employee * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Martin Novotny as Clay DuFont * Uma Jama as Bob's Assistant * Ally Warren as Cocktail Waitress * Madyson Parsons as Norma Bates (child) * Travis Breure as Caleb Calhoun (child) Notes * This episode was watched by 1.76 million viewers. Music Videos File:Bates Motel The Deal Promo (3x05) Bates Motel Norman Offers Dylan His Support (S3, E5) Bates Motel Inside the Episode The Deal (S3, E5) Gallery The_Deal.jpg The Deal 2.jpg The Deal 3.jpg The Deal 4.jpg The Deal 5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes